


[podfic] The Tyrolean CEO's Virgin Secretary

by Annapods



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Disabled Character, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Harlequin, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Inequity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: From secretary - to kept man!Hunt Zmenn had worked as Snow White's personal secretary at the Tyrolean Mining Corporation for three years. For three years, he'd kept the secret of his love! After all, Snow White was a wealthy CEO and he was just a secretary raised in an orphanage after his parents were eaten by wolves!When Ms. White's fiance, Mr. Charming, left her for another woman, they ended up making love in the office!Soon, he and Snow had more than just a working relationship. Where once Snow was happy to have Hunt safely behind his desk, now Snow wanted him across hers - passionate and willing.Could Hunt surrender to Snow's erotic program and not lose himself to a whirl of desire? Could he find a way to pencil in love to Snow's agenda?Written by Fresne





	[podfic] The Tyrolean CEO's Virgin Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tyrolean CEO's Virgin Secretary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602514) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> Harlequin square!
> 
> About the tags/content warnings: Power Inequity -> sexual/romantic relation between a CEO and their (virginal and pretty young) secretary  
> Childhood Trauma -> dead parents via wolf + jane eyre-type orphanage + corporal punishment  
> Mildly Dubious Consent -> sex under the influence of alcohol + see power inequity

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ttcvs) \- [chapter by chapter](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/k95u63zeeuatrhd/AAB0U1gyQC2ZZA7Haect2FRMa?dl=0) \- [audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/892wok2mcx9lg97/The%20Tyrolean%20CEO%27s%20Virgin%20Secretary.m4b?dl=0)

Summary  


Chapter 1  


Chapter 2  


| 

Chapter 3  


Chapter 4  


Chapter 5  


Chapter 6  


Chapter 7  


Chapter 8  


Chapter 9  


Chapter 10 - Epilogue  
  
  
---|---


End file.
